


一切如舊【nothing changed】

by nooooo_meat



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooooo_meat/pseuds/nooooo_meat
Summary: SM攝影師Eddy x 性工作者Brett被業界評價性冷淡的小眾SM攝影師看上去稚嫩因此受某類人喜愛的站街Eddy照舊在工作毫無進展的晚上眉頭緊鎖地走進紅燈區，意圖尋覓出一個新作品，相比那些矜貴的模特，那些總有說不完顧忌，嘰嘰喳喳又喋喋不休，不管什麼造型都要和他先爭論一番，開的價格卻足足抵得上他一個月的生活費的模特，他永遠更偏愛那些正站在街邊賣力招攬生意的人。畢竟他們廉價好說話，只是被拍點無傷大雅的照，這可比被操輕鬆多了，這些人見慣了形形色色的怪癖，她們甚至能在Eddy決定姿勢時給出足夠巧妙的經驗，多麼完美的取材物件。比如今晚的這位。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	一切如舊【nothing changed】

**Author's Note:**

> 分級：R18G  
> 後期嚴重病態描寫預警  
> 請確認個人接受能力后進行閱讀
> 
> 未成年性行為+性虐待過往提及

Eddy照舊在工作毫無進展的晚上走進紅燈區，眉頭緊鎖地意圖尋覓出一個新作品，相比矜貴的模特，那些總有說不完顧忌，嘰嘰喳喳又喋喋不休，不管什麼造型都要和他先爭論一番，開的價格卻足足抵得上他一個月的生活費的模特，他永遠更偏愛眼前這些正站在街邊賣力招攬生意的人。

畢竟他們廉價好說話，只是被拍點無傷大雅的照，這可比被操輕鬆多了，這些人見慣了形形色色的怪癖，她們甚至能在Eddy決定姿勢時給出足夠巧妙的經驗，多麼完美的取材對象。  
比如今晚的這位。

但他完全沒有因為帶人回家而心情好轉，反不如說Eddy看上去更加懊惱，他默默點燃一根捲煙，在空氣中漂浮著灰白煙霧籠罩下麵色顯得有些陰晴不定。

男孩在一片靜謐中開口，“您不操我嗎，先生？”

一個貨真價實又如假包換的男孩，他猛吸一口煙，伴隨著肺腔中翻湧的尼古丁，Eddy開始為今晚的莽撞再次懊惱起來。

這個少年，或許青年，他看上去完全就是個從家中偷跑出來的叛逆期小孩，但顯然這得是在忽略他身上那些一言難盡傷疤的前提下。他看上去那般瘦小單薄，仿佛稍稍用力就能折斷他那根細細的脊椎。

看來不止一個人有過和他有同樣的想法，Eddy盯著少年脖子上新舊疊加交錯的淤青，“你叫什麼名字。”

“Brett，我叫brett，先生。”男孩的聲音略微有些沙啞，聲帶聽起來似是受過損傷。

怪不得一路上沒怎麼開口，Eddy感覺自己的抱怨已經到了喉嚨口，為什麼偏偏帶回來的是他。今夜的一切都是那麼脫離常理，他應該隨便在路邊找個順眼的女人，給上一筆足夠的錢，帶她去工作室隨便拍堆素材，再像往常一樣回家蒙頭大睡，或許可以再加上杯咖啡，Eddy開始胡思亂想。

但不應該是一個男孩，而他甚至還把男孩帶回家中，他的理智開始撕扯大腦，感官神經在發出警告，Eddy吐出一口煙，還是沒弄明白事情到底是怎麼發展到這一步的  
。  
他像以往的每一次慢悠悠的走在街上，身影在黯淡的路燈下顯得有些模糊不清，光亮無法觸及的晦暗巷中不斷有各類嫖客妓女的調笑聲傳出，獨自一人的Eddy顯得冷清又帶著一絲格格不入，不斷有濃妝豔抹的女人試圖接近他，相對於那些大腹便便梳著油膩後背頭的老男人，一個長相不賴身材不錯的年輕顧客，誰不愛呢，說不定會是個愉快的夜晚。

女人伸出舌尖抿過被廉價口紅覆蓋的嘴唇，沖Eddy露出嫵媚招搖的笑，但在Eddy又一次明確拒絕女人的招攬後，留駐於他身上的目光頓時清減，誰也不願意再多花半秒的時間在這位目的不明的年輕男子身上，畢竟對於她們來說明天日子的好壞取決於今晚的生意，時間實數寶貴。

Brett就是在這時出現，他顯然剛結束一單生意，正從幽暗的小巷走出，步履輕浮又面帶紅痕，他隨意折起沾滿各類體液又皺巴巴的鈔票塞進口袋，努力忽視正在喉嚨口翻騰的腥臭味，他壓下反胃感，呼出一口白氣，抬頭就看見一位面色不愉的男人正盯著他，反正今晚的錢已經足夠睡個好覺了，Brett心想，他忽視男人緊盯的神色準備離開。

或許是光線的緣故，他看上去狼狽又淫靡，淩亂的衣物配上隨著鎖骨蔓延進領口之下的深淺紅痕，他看起來就是街邊最廉價的妓女，與那些正在四處招攬生意的聲音沒有任何區別，但他眼神卻與周遭格格不入，他眼裏沒有貧民窟的紅燈區，沒有那些散發著煙瘴異味的巷子，也沒有在隨便的小巷中做著下流生意，Eddy不自覺地被他的神情所吸引。

他出聲叫住了男孩。

一套熟悉的解釋流程，Brett看上去仍有些困惑，但他選擇不去多問，總有那麼些個顧客喜歡不同尋常，豐厚的鈔票讓他改變了原先的主意，他順從地接過那筆錢並跟在了Eddy身後。Eddy為Brett的不多詢問松了一口氣，今夜的他心情不佳，重複那套一成不變的話只會讓緊繃的心情雪上加霜。

不錯的開端，Eddy想，並鬼使神差的把Brett帶回了自己的公寓。

“你成年了嗎？”

“您希望我成年了嗎？”男孩反問。

所以他甚至還未成年，真是好樣的Eddy，他為此咬牙切齒，而你甚至還打算搞他，“包你一夜多少錢？”Eddy儘量讓自己看上去鎮定。

“您給的錢已經足夠包下我的一個禮拜了”Brett卻顯得平淡老練，“現在您需要去取道具嗎？”

“你有感覺太緊嗎？”Eddy逐漸收緊手中的紅繩，“或許我們需要一個安全詞。”

他看著手下順從的男孩，他換上了Eddy為他準備的潔白襯衣，乖巧地躺在花紋地毯上好似一件正待雕琢的原石，尖尖十指與骨感的手腕被絲綢袖口包裹著，等待被窺探底下隱秘，紅繩在褶皺起的柔滑布料下隨著肌理親密地纏上根部，正隨著Eddy力道的加重輕微顫抖。

“…不……嗯”，Brett小口喘氣，他看上去正遭受苦楚，妄圖合攏的皙白雙腿卻因繩索阻礙只得小幅度瑟縮，過於用力而泛白的指尖忍不住蜷縮起來，雙臂被反剪在背後，承受著脊椎的重量早已變得酸澀麻木，鼻翼間充斥著煙草與皮革的氣息，Brett壓下軀體被掌控著的恐懼感，試圖放鬆緊繃的神經以減輕身上的痛苦，思緒逐漸飄遠，他開始牽記起自己脫下的那套舊衣，它們不算舒適但足夠綿軟溫暖，冰涼的絲綢服飾黏附在肌膚之上，催生出一種被冷血動物裹挾的錯覺。

他有些發冷，算不得美好的記憶如毒蛇的幻影纏繞上他，窒息感迎面將他吞噬，枯木般的手像藤蔓一樣纏在頸間開始收緊，是他從未逃開的噩夢，溺水的錯覺讓他感到血液開始凝固，閃耀著光斑的水面離他越來越遠，順著模糊不清的視線朦朧地望向窗外，幽暗的天空看起來與骯髒的巷子別無二致。

“To tight？”

Brett猛然清醒，肺部被缺氧的灼燒感折磨著，他忍不住喘息，地毯上飛揚的灰塵隨著胸膛的起伏飛舞落入鼻腔，“...咳咳…咳”，他忍不住咳嗽，氣管接連發出抗議，他卻從中生出一種活著的新鮮感。

Eddy看向激烈到似是要把肺泡咳出的Brett，面頰緋紅，發絲纏亂，眼角下的淚珠讓他看上去可憐無辜，一股碎裂珠寶的塵埃感。

親吻他的眼睛吧，Eddy俯下身，柔軟的唇瓣最先觸碰到纖細的睫毛，它在微微顫動，單薄似蜻蜓翅膀，Eddy察覺出Brett無法掩藏的緊張，這讓他有些新奇，鑒於男孩異常配合的前戲，Eddy以為他足夠老練應付一切場面。

Eddy稍稍退開，想重新打量男孩，但閉起的雙眸代表了主人的不配合，Eddy重新俯下身，這次他觸碰到了Brett的發梢—

Brett側轉頭，無聲地拒絕了他。


End file.
